


Russian Red

by savsglasses



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Chubby Yuuri Appreciation Week, Chubby Yuuri Week 2019, Day 1 - Confidence, F/F, Female Katsuki Yuuri, Female Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Lipstick & Lip Gloss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savsglasses/pseuds/savsglasses
Summary: Based off the Tumblr post: "When a drunk girl outside a club bathroom speaks… you listen."





	Russian Red

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Chubby Yuuri week everyone! You can find more information and content from this project on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ChubbyYuuriWeek) ! 
> 
> My piece for Day 1's theme (Confidence) was inspired by [this](https://trevenant.tumblr.com/post/185085494817/when-a-drunk-girl-outside-a-club-bathroom) Tumblr post which hit me like a truck. What better way to start off CYW than with sweet Victuuri lesbians?

It’s been a long, long night. After her fourth flute of champagne, Christina had convinced Victoria of sneaking out of the Grand Prix Final banquet under the guise of harder alcohol and better music. “ _ Ma moitié,  _ you’ve just secured another international gold. It would be a shame to turn in so early when you look so divine.” So off they went, ducking out of the occasion in favor of a nearby bar boasting an early aughts themed party.

Four vodka-redbulls, and two hours of Britney Spears hits later, Vika is a giggling mess and Chrissy is fucking drunk. As they pass through the portal of the club bathroom door, Destiny’s Child dulls and Vika’s joint pain flares. It’s been an enchanting, albeit wild, evening and the luxurious interior of the upscale lavatory isn’t enough to distract Vika from the fact she’s thoroughly exhausted after this weekend.

She goes to examine herself in the gigantic wall mirror in the attached powder room while Chrissy heads for the toilets. The soft lighting and warm rose tones of the room make her look soft and radiant. Her friend was right, she does look fucking hot. 

Even at the end of the evening, hair curling at the ends, and skin glistening with sweat, she’s looking ethereal in her champagne-toned jumpsuit. It was a great choice for her fifth GPF championship. The garment accentuates her athletic form with a deep ‘V’ cut down her chest. The gauzy-chiffon cape attached at the shoulders gives her an air of sophistication and grandeur. It’s nice to know that despite her recent creative slump/ lack of inspiration that she can still channel some boss energy and be that ™ bitch. 

“Ex-excuse — ” 

Waving in Vika’s peripheral vision pulls her out of her own head and back into the real world.

“Excuuuse me.” The reality anchor turns out to be an Asian babe. The same wasted, curvy, utterly _ adorable  _ Asian babe Chrissy was pole dancing with earlier.

The girl is sporting a very determined expression, one that’s significantly undermined with the sway of alcohol. It’s ridiculously endearing. “I just want you to know you look- you look sooooo beautiful!” 

The girl is leaning hard into the sink counter with one hand, the other playing with the hem of her short, deep blue bodycon dress. The jet black silk of her hair is pulled away from her soft, round face save for a few stray strands that have escaped throughout the night. A half-up, half-down style. Very Ariana Grande.  _ Very _ cute. 

Vika can’t help but crack a smile at her, “Thank you, dear. I appreciate that.”

“Nooo like..” the shorter woman leans in closer. “You don't understand. Like  _ stunningly _ pretty.” There’s a light in her eyes as she passionately clutches at her own heart, “Like — like the prettiest person I’ve ever seeeen.”

At that, Vika laughs sweetly. She’s seen this so many times. If an establishment serves alcohol, without fail, there’s at least one drunk compliment fiend in the women’s restroom. Girls are just amazing like that. Although, Vika’s sure this one may just take the cake as the most darling. 

“And your makeup looks  _ incredible _ ,” the girl continues. “Your lip color is so — ” a little squeal escapes her. “It was  _ made _ for you!!!!”

“Thank you!” Vika’s face breaks out into her signature heart-shaped smile. “It’s my go-to lipstick!” She starts rummaging through the long-strapped bag that’s dangling from her shoulder. “It’s Russian Red,” she states as she presents a little black bullet-shaped tube. The other girls eyes are sparkling with wonder, as if Vika’s just pulled a magnificent treasure from the depths of her purse.

“Would you like to try it? I bet it would be lovely on you!” Before the girl has a chance to answer, Vika is already uncapping the tube and handing it to her. 

“Oh, no! I can’t!” The poor girl looks defeated. “I can’t see to do it. I don’t have my glasses on!” She bites her lip and blinks up at Victoria through her inky lashes, “Unless.. Will you do it for me?” She’s so cute it hurts. How in the hell is she supposed to deny that?

“I think that can be arranged,” Vika pats the countertop. “Have a seat!”

The girl looks absolutely goofy as she shimmies onto the surface. Vika notices the way her fitted dress creeps higher and higher up her plush thighs as she hops up. She gets a little glimpse of crinkled bills tucked into the girl’s waistband from earlier and a peek of lace. It’s not the first time Vika has seen her underwear tonight, but she certainly doesn’t mind getting another look. 

Once the raven-haired babe is all settled, Vika extends a hand, “Thank you for joining me in my studio today. I’m Victoria Nikiforova and I’ll be your makeup artist this evening.” The other woman dissolves into a silly, giggling mess at that. “Yuuri. I’m Yuuri Katsuki.”

Vika places her hands on her new friend’s knees and gently guides her legs open, moving in-between her thighs in order to get closer. Vika can see Yuuri’s eyes trailing up and down her form, from her long, elegant neck, down to the exposed expanse of her chest. She smirks, “Pucker up, buttercup.”

Yuuri complies, and she leans in to apply the first swipe of red to her sweet, pink pout. “Yuuri…” Victoria loves the way the name falls off her tongue in such a sing-song way. “Awfully cute name for such a provocative woman. You put on quite a show earlier, my dear. I was very impressed.”

Yuuri’s alcohol flush deepens to an even darker hue as her eyes search for any place to rest that isn’t a part of Victoria. “It was nothing, really.” Her legs are warm wrapped around the taller blonde, and Vika is acutely aware of how decadently plump her body is. Yuuri gracefully carries weight in her upper arms, her thighs, her tummy, her hips, her breasts (god, Vika is so jealous of that one.) It’s such a contrast to her own lithe, firm form. Vika just knows this girl would make the best cuddle buddy.

“I’d have to disagree. You have a great musicality about you, Yuuri.” Victoria is using one hand to apply makeup, while her other cradles Yuuri’s chin. It’s tender and Vika wants nothing more than to smooch the little crease between her dark brows. “You’re a beautiful dancer. Not to mention that performance requires some pretty strong athleticism.” 

What Yuuri had done earlier that evening was nothing short of an incredible display of strength and sensuality. She ascended the pole like an angel taking flight, but everything after that would have made even a demon blush. “Pure seduction, Eros incarnate,” Vika had gushed to Christina before her friend had joined her in her pole dance exploits.

“I did a lot of ballet growing up, but I don’t have a lot of time for it anymore,” Yuuri’s tone had gone so soft. It was hard to believe this is the same girl that had captivated the entire club just twenty minutes prior. “I learned pole in Detroit. My roommate and I took classes together.” For a moment, Victoria’s worried that the praise has made her go shy. That’s until a devious expression spreads over Yuuri. She peers down at her through her lidded amber eyes before adding “But, for someone who claims to have enjoyed it so much, I didn’t see you tip me.”

Vika gives her a playful swat to the outside of her thigh, “Enough talking! You’re going to make me smudge this,” the threat dampened by the fact comes out as a half-chortle. She goes back to her task at hand, lining the lavish moue of the little minx spread out before her.

“So Detroit hmm?” Vika starts. She decides to keep it to ‘yes or no’ questions for the time being. “So you’re just in Sochi for the weekend?” Yuuri gives a tiny nod and a melodic “mmhmmn,” the stray strands of her hair bobbing around her face as she moves. 

“So am I,” Vika adds.. “I’m here tonight with my friend. The other crazy bitch on the pole.” Yuuri’s composure breaks long enough for a little snigger to escape. “She says I’ve been too down lately, that I needed to get out and clear my head — “

Yuuri exaggeratedly gasps, pulling back so quickly she sways as her intoxicated body tries to account for the dramatic motion. “SHE’S RIGHT!” There’s been a new fire ignited in her eyes. Victoria recognizes that look. Yuuri deadpans, “You should dump him.”

Victoria erupts into a fit of laughter. She should’ve expected the ‘breakup’ talk. It’s a drunk bathroom speech staple. Despite her lack of a boyfriend (or attraction to men for that matter) she’s intrigued, so she inquires, “Oh, really? And why exactly is that?” 

“You deserve to be happy.”

It’s overly simple advice, but there’s no denying the affirmation makes her feel good. Vika decides to indulge the conversation. Hell, it’s cheaper than therapy. Her problems technically are relationship-related. Vika’s relationship just happens to be with her career.

“Well, what if I’ve been committed for too long? What if the relationship is all I know?”

Yuuri’s lips with their partially applied color twist into a dissatisfied shape. “You’re a complex and multi-faceted person regardless of that. It may not feel like it now, but you are more than a piece of someone else’s puzzle.” The words hit Vika hard, regardless of the bit of slurred syllables hanging at the edges. “The capacity to.. to explore yourself is just as special and.. as important as your ability to be responsible and devoted!”

Victoria hasn’t discussed this with anyone yet. Her feelings of inadequacy. She may be an Olympic athlete, but she is severely lacking in life experience. She's been finding herself craving normalcy and intimacy more and more. 

“What if I'm throwing away the chance of a lifetime? What if I’m making a mistake and..I never find love like this again?”

Yuuri’s expression softens. “I think as women, we’re all scared of failure and disappointing people.” The level of sincerity in her eyes tells Vika that she’s speaking from experience. “So many of us don’t even want to try unless we are 100% sure we are well-prepared and competent. There’s always... this societal pressure to be perfect. To push our own feelings down for the sake of performative femininity...“

“Showing the burdens you carry isn’t exactly considered cute... What if I disappoint everyone who’s counting on me to make it all work?”

Yuuri cups Victoria’s face between both hands. The intensity with which she's staring into Vika’s eyes makes her second-guess Yuuri’s level of intoxication. “Stop being so self aware. You don’t have to always think so much... You don’t have to perform so much.” Her hands caress her face gently, and Vika can’t help but lean into the comforting contact. 

“Fuck everyone else. Just be Victoria.” 

Vika can feel heat spread through her cheeks. Can feel a warmth curling under her ribs. She bites the inside of her own cheek and tries not to cry. Yuuri goes quiet after that, leaning back in for the completion of her look. She’s radiating strong, comforting energy that keeps Victoria tethered to the moment.

Vika resumes her task of finishing off the rest of her lipstick application. She makes quick work with confident, bold, strokes, before leaning back to appraise her canvas. A gentle smile caresses her features as she coos “Beautiful, Yuuri. You look absolutely stunning.” 

Yuuri’s face lights up as she hops from her perch and cants over the counter to get a better view of herself. Vika can’t help but sneak a few photos as the younger girl pouts in the mirror and blows herself kisses.

She turns around and envelopes Victoria in a hug, “Thank you so much!” Victoria feels her breath against her ear, and suppresses a shiver. She happily returns the embrace, giving her a solid squeeze, “Thank you.” It comes out as a whisper, but she’s certain Yuuri hears it by the way she feels the hug grow tighter. 

  
  


“Oh, before I forget, Yuuri. Here..” Victoria slides the capped lip product into the cleavage of Yuuri’s dress. “You should keep it. It looks better on you anyway,” she punctuates it with a wink.

Yuuri’s face goes scarlet at the new intrusion. “Oh..” She’s done it! She’s tripped up the succubus herself. Victoria can feel herself swelling with pride.

Yuuri’s carmine mouth slips into a smirk, “In that case.. You’ll need one more touch up before I go.”

She pulls Victoria into a fierce kiss, lips are hot and pillowy plush. Vika is shocked, her brain making white noise as she starts to process what’s happening. The entire universe seems to melt away under the warmth of Yuuri and by the time Vika moves to thread her hands in that beautiful black hair, Yuuri is halfway out the door, shooting a coquettish look over her shoulder.

Victoria isn’t sure if it’s seconds or minutes before she feels Christina’s head on her shoulder. She’s whining about how she’s ready to go home. Claims she can already feel the hangover. As the two of them head back out into the club to no sign of Yuuri, all sense of urgency and purpose on Vika is lost. It’s late, she’s fucking tired, and she’s just been kissed by the most spectacular girl she’s ever met. She’s more than ready to show her hotel bed some love by collapsing into a boneless mess.

As she heards Chrissy into their cab, Victoria tries to suppress the repetitive thoughts that keep playing through her brain. She has the rest of the season to make her decision as to whether or not she’ll return to the ice. In the meantime, she’ll wait on a call from a cute Japanese girl. The one who worked a pole like stripper, and blushed herself light-headed as Vika slid her favorite lipstick, and her phone number, between her tits.

  
  



End file.
